The aerodynamic characteristics of a vehicle are the general term for power which is applied to the vehicle by air flow during travel, and are one of factors which determine stability, fuel efficiency improvement, noise, and the like during high-speed travel. Various researches have been conducted to improve the aerodynamic characteristics of a vehicle.
As a solution for improving the aerodynamic characteristics of a vehicle, there is a structure in which a baffle 2 is fixed inside a wheel guard 1 of a vehicle, as shown in FIG. 1.
However, according to the conventional structure as described above, since the baffle 2 is fixed on the wheel guard 1, it is impossible to reduce the aerodynamic force to an optimal state according to changes in a vehicle speed and a steering angle of a steering wheel.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.